Naruto and Samantha's game
by Blackreaper11
Summary: Angered at his treatment, Naruto meets Samantha Maxis in his dreams. She guides him to a meteor of Element 115 and injects him with it, giving him the same control over zombies that she has. Naruto now has one mission. Destroy the Hidden Villages!


This is a response to Spyash2's Naruto and Call of Duty Zombies crossover, I hope that you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Nazi zombies

As the sun shone down on the village of Konohagakure and the air was filled with the sounds of a happy community, one boy sat on a lone swing, levelling an envious gaze at the children playing in the park. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, container of the legendary Kyubi no Kitsune and Pariah of the Hidden Leaf. As two mothers saw him they started whispering things to each other " So that's him?" " Yeah that's the..." " Shush, we're not supposed to talk about that." ' Why do they hate me' wondered Naruto silently ' I've never done anything to them, so why do they look at me with those eyes?!' As he went to sleep that night, he wished that he could have one person who would be kind to him, one friend.

(Mindscape)

He appeared to be floating in an endless black void, with nothing around him in all directions except more inky blackness. "Hello! " he screamed, not expecting a response. To his astonishment, he got one. "Hello" the voice said. The voice sounded like a small girl around Narutos own age of seven. Suddenly the darkness compressed into a shape. The shape of a seven year old girl with black hair and glowing blue eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you! And where are we!" Naruto screamed in fright at the newcomers sudden appearance. "I am Samantha Maxis and this is Agartha. "What is Agartha?" asked Naruto. "It is the void of existence" answered Samantha. "Would you like to play a game with me?" Samantha asked innocently. "Sure!" Replied Naruto. "Excellent." She said. Naruto suddenly felt like he was collapsing in on himself and all he saw was a bright light flash.

As Naruto woke up and started getting dressed, he wondered if it was all a dream. '**No, it was all real**' said the voice of the girl he had met the night before, Samantha Maxis. "What the!? Samantha? Where are you?" asked Naruto to the empty room. '**I am in your mind Naruto**' replied Samantha. '**Now to start our game, you will go to a cave just outside of the village gates. When you get there go inside' **instructed Samantha. So Naruto went outside in his usual orange jumpsuit and started walking down the main road to the gates. When he got to the gates, he noticed that the Eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, weren't there. So he simply walked out of the gate and found the cave that Samantha described to him and went inside. When he entered, he noticed the most prominent feature of the cave, a large glowing green rock, next to a golden rod holding a strange stone (1). '**Now that you are in the cave, I want you to grasp the large glowing rock, for it contains a very powerful energy. Element 115.' **So, trusting Samantha as she hadn't steered him wrong yet, he grabbed the large rock of Element 115. He immediately felt a cold feeling settle over him. The kind he assumed dead people felt. His eyes gained a faint blue glow and he grew a few inches to the height of a normal seven year old. "Wow, what was that?" asked Naruto upon seeing his new features in a puddle. '**That was you gaining the same link that I did to both Agartha itself, and the living dead, known as zombies.'** The second he heard zombies, Narutos eyes bulged open in fright and his skin paled. "Doesn't that mean angry G-g-g-g-GHOSTS!" '**No Naruto, no ghosts only corpses. Now brace yourself'** warned Samantha. "Why?" was all Naruto could say before his head was speared with a blinding pain. "What the F*ck was that?!" screamed Naruto. '**That, my dear Naruto, was me implanting some knowledge into your brain to get you started with your army'. **As he thought, Naruto realised that he now knew things that he didn't before, like how to use element 115 to create what Samantha called Wonder Weapons, and about the existence of the so-called Panzer Soletdat. Naruto was amazed at the thought of his own personal army. '**Also, Naruto, some zombies keep the skills they had in life. I will give you five such corpses from my personal collection'. **With that, five coffins all rose out of the ground and the lids popped off, revealing the appearances of the corpses inside. One was a buzz cut man in, what Naruto now knew to be, an American marine uniform. One man holding a vodka bottle and wearing a wool cap that covered his ears. Another was a tanned man with dark hair in a short ponytail, with a katana hanging from his hip. The fourth and fifth were both wearing lab coats, Nazi armbands and dark clothes with their difference being hair colour.

'**These Naruto, are my former enemies. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen' **this name was spoken in disgust '** and my father Ludwig Maxis'.** As each of the names were said the corresponding corpse went rigid, then relaxed. As the final name was spoken all of the corpses eyes opened simultaneously. "What the Fuck, where the hell am I!" Screamed Dempsey as he realised that he was not in any place that he knew of. "Calm down Tank" spoke Nikolai with a slur in his voice" We should Dance!" This, Nikolai screamed with a megawatt grin on his face. A few feet away, Naruto gagged at the smell of the Russians breath. "Pig headed Russian" muttered Takeo in disdain, his normal response to this showing that he was calm. Meanwhile, both Richtofen and Maxis had seen each other and were both trying to strangle the other with their considerable strength. All of this was watched by Naruto, and by extension, Samantha with huge sweat drops on their heads. "**Calm down you idiots!" **screamed Samantha, with an aura of doom surrounding her form. Dempsey and Nikolai, knowing what it meant when a female looked at you like that, broke into a cold sweat, paled to the colour of chalk and shut the hell up. Takeo, Richtofen and Maxis, however, did not see the aura of doom and ignored Samantha. This was their final mistake, as Samantha materialised a frying pan and started beating the three over the head with it. Naruto quickly realised that he never wanted to experience that.

(5 Minutes Later)

As the three unlucky males lay smoking on the ground, occasionally twitching, Samantha turned back to Naruto with a smile."** So, are you ready to start the game?" **Samanthaasked. "Of course, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with a grin , not unlike Nikolai's. "**Okay then, before you gain full control over the zombies and your new powers, you should probably use that Focusing Rod over there."** Said Samantha, pointing at the Golden rod and glowing stone that was next to the meteor of 115."**It will help you focus your powers until you are ready"**. As Naruto grabbed the focusing rod, he felt his untameable well of energy, his chakra, calm down and become more refined, more compacted, more powerful. "**And remember Naruto, one day, I will return and our game will truly begin!"** With that message spoken, Samantha disappeared in a spark of energy.

" Don't worry Samantha, when you return, I will be ready!" Naruto spoke this promise with such a serious expression and such self-confidence, that if one were to see it, they would hardly recognise him.


End file.
